


you're crashing, but you're no wave

by petericky



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a pretentious aesthetic mess, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petericky/pseuds/petericky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which ive always thought patrick's hair was the colour of sand early in the morning, and the ocean comparison got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're crashing, but you're no wave

He’s Pete’s personal paradise island.

Pete could drown for hours in the ocean of his eyes, Bondi blue until they crashed into the brown cliffs around his whirlpool pupils, sucking Pete in whether he liked it or not.

He wanted to muss up his hair, disturb it like footsteps on smooth sunbleached beige at dawn, ruffle it like the sea breeze slips its fingers between long grass where the sand ends. Take perfection apart to make it his own.

He runs an olive finger down the middle of Patrick’s sugar-beach spine, rising and falling like waves over the dunes of his backbone. He almost expects it to part beneath his hand, patterns lying drawn across his skin like childhood spades, but it stays unblemished, constant. Pete finds solace in Patrick’s skin, comfort in the way he doesn’t spoil beneath his hands like everything else he’s ever touched, because Patrick is a force of nature. He’s a storm, a tempest of temper and his voice roars above what any tide ever could. He is gentle, guarding the technicolour reef of Pete’s mind from the world above, but Pete knows he could shipwreck him in a breath.

Pete kisses the back of Patrick’s neck, the tang of salt like a crisp seaside morning, and stops thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> the result of being linked a lovely photoset and then writing for 10 minutes on no sleep im sorry. 
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr, paxamdxys.


End file.
